misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zzguitar14
Welcome! Hi Zzguitar14 -- we are excited to have Misencyclopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Misencyclopedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Pretty nice site you have made!--Worldworld 16:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ReRe:Hello Glad you like my Elvis Presley article. I plan on becoming a regular contributor to Misencyclopedia and sister projects. Sorry Sorry I haven't been on lately. Been busy. I will try to get to the site more often.--Worldworld 18:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Just started a new wiki today. Thought you might want to take a look.--Worldworld 23:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Just plan to do a wiki parody with misinformation, but plan on it being (or at least seeming) serious and political somewhat, but still misinformative. Just stuff people knowing nothing on the subject might actually might believe.--Worldworld 23:21, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Of course I'm going to edit here too. Just wrote another article, Earth Song on here. You can help out if you like, or not. Just wanted to create a somewhat more "serious" wiki parody. Just thought I might share it.--Worldworld 23:26, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Don't mind a bit (the no one can edit bit on the main page is just a joke, and also the Spanish thing).--Worldworld 23:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I believe cookies need to be enabled for any wiki, so I guess they already are for your computer. Just type in username, password twice (don't worry about real name, it's optional) and press create account.--Worldworld 23:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I found instructions for cookie enabling. What browser are you using? I will give you link for instructions for your browser.--Worldworld 23:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) A browser is the program you use to access the Internet. Here is a link for multiple browsers.http://www.google.com/support/websearch/bin/answer.py?hl=en&answer=35851--Worldworld 23:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry so much about the trouble. Here are some instructions from Technipages. "Cookies are handled very different in Internet Explorer 8 than they are in older versions of IE. Here’s how you can enable or disable them. 1. Click Tools. 2. Select Internet Options. 3. Click Privacy. 4. Move the slider to a setting desired. Options range from Block All Cookies to IE8 to Accept All Cookies. There are also options under Advanced where you can customize the settings."-Technipages Hope this helps!--Worldworld 00:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You are right. You can create an article about anything you would find on Wikipedia. Just create an account and edit away! I am Admin over there, not Worldworld (editthis default). Enjoy.--Worldworld 00:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I guess the first thing to do would be fix up the main page and fill the red on there for starters. Did you create an account yet? If so, what is your username?--Worldworld 00:16, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. This is a vital step to beginning the wiki. Then, I guess "basic encyclopedic content" like boring math and science will probably be necessary. I believe Wikipedia has a 1,000 vital article list. I could make a copy over there and start from there. I will even give you admin privileges if you like.--Worldworld 00:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) All's good, I believe. You have been promoted at Nonencyclopedia. A copy of the Wikipedia Vital list can be found at "Vital articles".--Worldworld 00:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice wiki But is there any sort of forum? 07:41 October 24 Sister Projects I see that Misencyclopedia's sister projects are separate from the wiki and are abandoned. Perhaps you could do, like other wikis, is make all of them namespaces in the main site, for example, "Misencyclopedia News:Blah blah blah". Also, I think a nice project I would love to work on is an essay project, with misinformative essays, like Conservapedia's essay project, I guess.--Worldworld 19:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Good Day Hello. I assume you are the head administrator of this here wiki. I have read a substantial portion of the articles here and I must say I quite enjoy this site. Congrats to you and the the other contributors of the site for creating this hilarious content, I must say. I just might have to start contributing. Well, good day and have a happy Thanksgiving.--Drew9 21:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Good Day, again Might I ask if you want to join my Mario parody wiki I have just started? MisMario--Drew9 13:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Splendid! Come on down there and I will give you all the details. Sorry for the holiday delay.--Drew9 13:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Purpose of This Wiki I left a message on the talk page of the main page about the purpose of this wiki. Please reply to me on my talk page. Homer-simpson 23:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC)